Yuri! On Ice Characters Discover Memes
by OverTheEdgeOtaku
Summary: It starts when Yurio finds Yuri On Ice memes, then, more memes will be found.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated my other fanfiction, I got into a couple other animes and decided to start this one. I'm also not entirely sure what should happen in the next chapter of ACEUISWM. I could find some random way to end the Undertale arc of it or something to speed up the story, because Undertale is really long. I hope you like this fanfiction. Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! On Ice

* * *

It was the middle of the night in St. Petersburg Russia, when Yurio ran into the livingroom to find Viktor and Yuuri lying on the couch watching a movie, with Makkachin lying at their feet.

"You guys have to see this," Yurio said.

"Yurio, what's the matter?" Yuuri said.

"Yuuri why'd you sit up?" Viktor asked, sitting up.

"Yurio wants something," Yuuri said.

"People are telling me to look up this thing called 'yuri on ice memes'. So I decided to search for it. This is what popped up." Yurio said, holding out his phone. On the screen was a picture from the banquet a few years before. Yurio was running out onto the floor, ripping off his tie to join Yuuri in a dance off.

"Oh my," Viktor said. "I guess you weren't 'dragged into a dance off' afterall. You ran out because you couldn't stand Yuuri upstaging you."

"What?! That is not true! But these are going to completely ruin my reputation as the White Tiger of Russia!" Yurio said.

"Why oh why! Who posted pictures of that banquet?" Yuuri asked.

"I don't know, you stupid pork cutlet bowl! It wasn't me. Why would I post something that would ruin my reputation!" Yurio said.

Yuuri laid back down and hid under the blanket he had been using, "Come get me when no one remembers that banquet."

"Yuuri, come out of there. You can't hide forever, and that is one night I never want to forget," Viktor said. "Hey Yurio, look at this one."

The phone showed a picture of Yurio and Otabek on a picnic. Yurio's hand was on top of Otabek's. Yurio looked at the phone and turned slightly pink.

"Let's see what else is here!" Yurio said, sitting hastily causing Yuuri to come out from the blankets. Viktor gave the phone to Yuuri, who swiped to the next picture. There was a picture of Viktor spitting out his drink while sitting next to Yuuri. The caption said 'That moment you realize your fiance doesn't remember the night he made you fall in love with him.' Yuuri's face turned bright red and his jaw dropped.

"Next picture!" He said, quickly swiping the phone.

The next image was some guy riding a bear with Otabek's face photoshopped on. The caption said 'Otabear.' Viktor and Yuuri burst out laughing. Yurio snached his phone away from Yuuri and stared in disbelief before running into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Viktor asked.

"Dunno, let's get back to the movie." Yuuri said.

"Right," Viktor said settling back onto the couch with Yuuri and Makkachin.

* * *

A/N: Again I'm really sorry about not updating my other fanfic. I hope you guys liked what I have for this so far.


	2. Chapter 2 wow doge

A/N: Starting this at 6 a.m. before school starts. I'm making pork cutlet bowls this weekend XD. Hope you like this chapter and sorry for bringing up the dead meme. I realized I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter so, here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! On Ice

* * *

Yurio's room:

Yurio leaned against the door to his room. He slid down to the floor and looked at his phone. _Why did they tell me to look that up?_ Yurio thought. Yurio went back to social media and saw a new post: 'After you look up Yuri On Ice memes, look up doge memes.'

"What is a doge meme?" he thought out loud.

Yurio typed it into google, and clicked on images. He saw a picture of a dog on a leash. There were a lot of brightly colored words around it saying things like, 'so forceing,' 'such abuss,' 'um no,' 'not wow,' and 'no mean no.' _Wow, that is really bad grammar. Yuuri would freak out over this._

* * *

In the living room:

"Yuuri," Viktor said.

"Hmm," Yuuri replied.

"I'm going to go check on Yurio. He looked flustered."

"Ok," Yuuri said.

As Viktor got up, Makkachin whimpered.

"It's ok Makka. I'll be right back."

* * *

Yurio's room:

 _Knock knock_

"Who is it?" Yurio asked.

"It's only me," Viktor said.

"Well then get away from my room!" Yurio snapped.

"I'm coming in," Viktor said.

"No! Let me get out-" Yurio was cut off by the opening door. Yurio went flying across the room. He hit his head on the closet door, "Oww! That hurt you stupid old man!"

"Whoops! Sorry Yurio." Viktor said. "I should have been more carefull."

"Yeah, no doubt about that." Yurio said.

"I wanted to ask you something Yurio," Viktor said.

"What is it?" Yurio asked warily.

"Why were you so flustered when you left the living room?" Viktor asked.

Yurio jerked back his head.

"Flustered! I wasn't flustered!" Yurio said.

"Yes you were." Viktor said, teasingly.

"No I wasn't!" Yurio said defensively.

"Oh yeah? Well then why was your face red, why did you run away, and why do you sound so defensive?" Viktor asked.

Yurio sat silently, his face red for a moment.

"Get out of my room, you stupid old man!" Yurio shouted, trying to shove Viktor out the door.

"Ok, but I'll find out sooner or later." Viktor said, his tone mocking.

Viktor left Yurio's room, leaving the door open behind him. Yurio walked over and closed the door. He laid on his bed facing the ceiling. Yurio took out his phone and noticed he got a text.

"It's from Otabek," he thought out loud.

 _Aw crap. I have to stop thinking out loud._ Yurio thought. The text said, 'Hey, want to come visit me in Kazakhstan?' Yurio thought for a moment and texted back, 'Absolutely, anything to get away from these losers.' Otabek's response was a smiley face.

* * *

A/N: Wish I could write more now but I have to eat dinner. I'll try to post again tomorrow, but the amount of homework this weekend is ridiculous. Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know if anyone ever seems OOC. I kind of feel like Otabek's smiley face was stretching it. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3 meme songs

A/N: Hey guys! I have a few meme songs I really want to include. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! On Ice or any of these memes.

* * *

We open under the Nyan Cat song for no particular reason.

In the living room:

Makkachin lifts his head and looks around.

"What is it boy?" Yuuri asked.

Makkachin laid back down. A few seconds later Viktor walked into the room.

"How'd it go?" Yuuri asked.

"Yurio is definitely hiding something. When I called him out about being flustered, he shouted at me to get out of his room," Viktor replied. "Now let's get back to our movie."

* * *

In Yurio's room:

Yurio got a text. There was a video of ocean waves attached to it. Another text popped up saying, 'For your anger issues.'

 _We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I!_

"NOOOOOO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! No." Yurio shouted. "Why does that even exist?! Who sent these?!"

It was JJ's phone number.

"JJ!" Yurio shouted.

 _Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again..._ Yurio thought.

* * *

In the living room:

Viktor was surfing YouTube on his phone.

"Hey Yuuri, look at this." he said.

The screen showed dancing badgers. _Badger badger badger badger badger badger Mushroom Mushroom._

Yuuri burst out laughing, "What is this Viktor!"

"Something called the badger song," Viktor said.

* * *

In Canada:

JJ sent his text to Yurio.

 _I wonder what his reaction will be._ JJ thought. _I bet he'll be all like, 'How could this happen to me, I made my mistakes.' or better yet, 'Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again.'_

* * *

A/N: Sorry I'm ending it there, I ran out of meme songs. I wanted to use, 'I'm lonely' but I couldn't figure out how to incorporate that. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 Yurio is going to Kazakhstan

A/N: Hey guys. Wish I could have updated sooner. I know it's only been a day, but I wanted to write this this morning. Church came up, then chores, then homework. So annoying. Yesterday I read one of the greatest NaLu fanfictions I have ever seen! Back to YOI! I'm listening to History Makers on repeat while I write this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! On Ice

* * *

The next day in the living room:

"Yuuri, wake up." Viktor said.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Viktor. What'd I miss?" Yuuri asked, still half asleep.

"It's morning. We fell asleep during the last movie." Viktor said.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Yuuri said.

"No, I need you to take Makkachin for a walk. I'll make breakfast." Viktor said.

"Why don't you just take Makkachin for a walk?" Yuuri asked.

"Yuuri, I need you to **just do it**." Viktor said.

"Ok, ok, I'm going." Yuuri said.

Just as Yuuri was about to leave, Yurio came out of his room with a suitcase. While trying to get out the door, Yurio shouted, "Later losers! I'm going to Kazakhstan!"

"Hold it Yurio," Viktor said. "Why are you going to Kazakhstan?"

"Hey isn't that where Otabek Altin lives?" Yuuri asked. "Are you going to hang out with Otabek?"

"I'm going to get away from you two losers! Now get out of my way!" Yurio said.

When Yuuri didn't move he said, "You're going to make me miss my plane."

"Hold on Yurio. You can reschedule your flight. We're going to talk inside." Viktor said. "Yuuri you're going to take Makka on that walk."

* * *

On the walk with Yuuri and Makkachin:

"Why's Viktor so bossy this morning?" Yuuri asked.

Makkachin barked as he padded alongside Yuuri.

* * *

In the house:

"Yurio sit at the table. We are going to talk while I make breakfast." Viktor said.

"What do you want, you stupid old man." Yurio asked.

"Why do you really want to go to Kazakhstan? I know getting away from Yuuri and I is not the real reason."

"Yes it is. What else would it be?" Yurio asked.

"I think, you have a thing for Otabek." Viktor said.

"No I don't! Why would you think that?!" Yurio shouted, standing up angrily.

"Sit back down Yurio. I can tell when you're lying to me. Now, tell me the truth." Viktor said.

Yurio grabbed his suitcase and bolted out the door.

"Yurio! Wait!" Viktor called after him. "You didn't even eat breakfast!"

Just then, Yuuri got home with Makkachin.

"What was all that about?" Yuuri asked.

"Yurio's still trying to hide it." Viktor said.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think of that? I was planning on just having the characters find memes the whole time, but a plotline just kind of ell into place. Did you notice where I slipped the meme in this chapter? Until next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 On the plane

A/N: Hey guys! shout out to midnightsky0612 they gave me a great idea! They said to draw Yurio flustered, I decided to use that idea. The thing is, I can't figure out how to paste the drawing onto this chapter. So comment if you know how, and I will show you guys my drawing of Yurio. Here's chapter 5!

* * *

On the plane:

Yurio sat in the window seat. There was a large crowd of teenage girls around him. They were all chattering excitedly, giggling, and taking selfies with Yurio. Someone threw a pair of cat ears on Yurio's head. Suddenly a plane from Canada passed by. JJ was in a window seat as well. He quickly took a picture of Yurio surrounded by his fangirls. JJ made a meme out of the photo, the caption being 'that moment you're surrounded by idiotic fangirls on a plane.' It's not a very good meme, but he's JJ.

"Will you all get off of me!" Yurio shouted at the fangirls.

* * *

With Yuuri and Viktor:

"Thanks for taking Makka for a walk, Yuuri." Viktor said.

"You're welcome," Yuuri said.

"That way, I could make pancakes!" Viktor said, giving his signature heart shaped smile.

"So, what was Yurio looking up last night again? Memes?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah, that's what it was." Viktor said.

"I'm going to look it up. Maybe we can figure out why he's so flustered." Yuuri said, taking out his phone.

* * *

On the plane:

Yurio straightened up and looked out the window towards Viktor and Yuuri.

"Wow, that's weird. I think they're talking about me." Yurio said.

* * *

A/N: Super sorry for the short chapter, not much time today. I stayed after to work on an art assignment. Then there was other HW. Don't forget, if you know how to attach an image to a chapter, comment and let me know. Until next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 Meme Songs Again

A/N: Hey guys! Listening to Eros as I write this. I have more meme songs in store this chapter! So, I apologize in advance incase Otabek is OOC. Enjoy chapter 6!

* * *

Yurio got off the plane. _Where is he? Otabek had said he would meet me at the airport._ Yurio thought as he looked around. _All around me are familiar faces_ , Yurio thought. When he looked a second time, Yurio saw Otabek standing over in a waiting room. (A/N: Sorry I don't really know. I haven't been in an airport since I was like 6 so...) Yurio walked briskly towards Otabek.

"Hey, Otabek!" Yurio called as he walked.

"Yuri!" Otabek shouted back, waving. "It's been a while. Let's get to my house, we can catch up."

Otabek led Yurio outside to his motorcycle. Yurio climbed on behind Otabek. They drove down the streets of Kazakhstan.

* * *

With Yuuri and Viktor:

"I have an idea!" Viktor said. "We should go spy on Yurio!"

Viktor was absolutely beaming.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Yuuri asked.

"No, Yurio is keeping secrets. I want to know what they are." Viktor said. "Don't you?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Come on! Yurio's not going to just tell us! Spying is the only way." Viktor interrupted. "I already paced our bags."

Viktor was walking out the door with Makkachin.

"W- wait! I'm coming with you!" Yuuri called, running after Viktor

* * *

In Kazakhstan:

They arrived at Otabek's house.

"Come on in. I'll show you around." Otabek said, walking to the door.

They walked inside. Yurio looked around.

"Nice place," Yurio said.

"This is the living room and the kitchen is over there. Down that hallway is my room, the guest room, and the bathroom. I'll help you get settled in." Otabek said, showing Yurio to the guest room.

"Oh crap. The bag fell off on the way here." Yurio said.

"It's okay. You can borrow some of my stuff." Otabek said.

They walked across the hall to Otabek's room. Inside there was a flatscreen TV.

"Wow," Yurio said.

"If you like that check this out." Otabek said, opening a door.

It led to a private bathroom with a hot tub. Yurio gawked and said, "Sweet."

 _I am the one..._ Otabek thought. (A/N: I'm not sure I used that meme right)

"You ever had pork cutlet bowl?" Yurio asked.

"Er- no," Otabek said.

"Okay! I'm making dinner tonight!" Yurio said.

Otabek was bewildered.

"Alright, if you're sure. The kitchen is this way."

* * *

A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! There are more meme songs to come at some point. I am really bad a remembering them. Next chapter: Otabek eats a pork cutlet bowl with Yurio! Yay!


	7. AN

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I didn't update today! Been drawing characters too much. Wish I could show you. I have no their social media so that is out. I will try to update tomorrow, see you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. Things have been kind of hectic with school. Well, here's chapter 7! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Otabek's kitchen:

"Yuri, you really don't have to do this." Otabek said.

"You are going to eat a pork cutlet bowl!" Yurio said. He was moving around the kitchen, assembling ingredients. "Now sit, while I make the pork cutlet bowls!"

* * *

On Yuuri and Viktor's plane:

"I wonder what Yurio's doing with Otabek right now," Viktor said.

"Probably talking, and enjoying someone's company for a change." Yuuri said.

"Maybe," Viktor said. "Now Yuuri. Get some sleep. You know how badly you get jet lagged." (A/N: did I use that right?)

* * *

When the pork cutlet bowls were done:

Otabek took his first bite. Yurio leaned in immediately and asked, "So, what do you think?"

"I think it's the best food I've ever tasted!" Otabek said. He looked stunned.

"I know right?!" Yurio exclaimed.

Yurio sat down and dug into his pork cutlet bowl. Before he could start eating, there was a knock at the door.

"You keep eating, Yurio. I'll answer the door." Otabek said.

When he opened the door, Yuuri and Viktor walked right in.

"Hi!" Viktor said. "I bet you're surprised to see us here!"

"WHAT ARE YOU LOSERS DOING HERE?!" Yurio shouted.

* * *

A/N: Really sorry it's so short. I didn't find a way to incorporate memes this chapter. I have to go. This was kind of a rush job.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! Again, sorry last chapter was super short. I just realized a way to incorporate one more meme song into this. Also, I am basically out of memes so this will probably just be a fanfiction from now on. I do not know as many memes as I thought I did. Here's chapter 8.

* * *

Otabek's kitchen:

Viktor and Yuuri walked straight into Otabek's house.

"Hey, I bet you're surprised to see us Yurio!" Viktor said.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOSERS DOING HERE?!" Yurio shouted.

 _I must be dreaming_ Yurio thought. _Wake me up, Wake me up inside, can't wake up, wake me up inside SAVE ME!_

"Hi. Sorry Yurio, Viktor decided to come so I followed him here." Yuuri said apologetically.

"Sorry to drop in uninvited Otabek, where will we be staying?" Viktor asked, completely oblivious to Yurio's rage. (and Otabek's major annoyance/confusion)

"Oh no! You losers aren't staying here! You're going back to Russia!" Yurio said.

"Why would we do that?" Viktor said, confused. "Hey, are you guys eating pork cutlet bowls?"

Viktor sat at Yurio's seat and started eating his pork cutlet bowl. (A/N: I think we can all envision Yurio's head turning red, growing larger, and exploding right now)

Otabek gawked as Yurio turned a bright fiery red.

"GET OUT!" Yurio screamed.

Yurio stormed out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" Viktor asked.

Otabek just followed Yurio.

"What's with those two?" Viktor asked.

* * *

With Yurio and Otabek:

Otabek sat on the bed next to Yurio, who started ranting about Viktor and Yuuri.

"Why do they ruin everything?! Seriously, Viktor has absolutely no social skills!" (A/N: I am not going to include the whole rant. Use your , sorry if Otabek is about to get OOC I don't know how to write this part.)

"I think we should go ice skating, cool down a bit. And get away from Viktor and Yuuri. By the way, why did they call you 'Yurio' Has everyone been getting your name wrong all this time?" Otabek said.

"No. Yuuri's sister decided that two Yuri's at Yu-topia Akatsuki would be confusing. She immediately declared me Yurio. Viktor and Yuuri refuse to call me Yuri." Yurio said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Otabek said. (A/N: I seriously have no clue how to write his character.)

"Anyways, I agree, Let's get away from those losers." Yurio said.

* * *

A/N: Ok, sorry for another short chapter. I am seriously low on inspiration right now. Next chapter: Yurio and Otabek ice skate together. Will it lead to pair skating? I really don't know yet. Still trying to figure it out. Until next chapter!


	10. AN 2

Hi guys, really sorry it's been forever. I just need to think on how to continue this. I also wanted to let you know I got an archiveofourown account, under the same name. I posted part of this fic there so far, and all of the Fairy Tail fanfic I wrote with NerdyNat. Which I am now taking over for her. Again, really sorry I haven't updated.


End file.
